El Precio del Paraiso
by Charly Land
Summary: Las situaciones lo empujaron ha caer en un error tras otro, dolorosas caidas que le enseñaron que el mundo es tan cruel incluso con quienes no deben. La necesidad lo empujo a vender su dignidad, a venderla a aquel guapo hombre que se convirtio en su Papi. Porque el era un bebé y necesita de su papi para alncanzar el paraiso (Riren) (Daddy Kik) (Dedicado a AddictedToMxM)


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad desu autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Daddy Kik. Shota. Palabras vulgares. Drama. Lemon explícito. AU.

 **Extensión |** palabras

 **Notas | ¡** Hola! Un Fic Riren, nacido a partir de ver un maratón de telenovelas de Narcotraficantes Colombianos ¡Viva Colombia! Dedicado a AddictedToMxM

 **El Precio del Paraíso**

 **Capitulo Único**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Salió de casa siendo sólo una niña y la noche la volvió mujer

Dime niña porque

¿Quién te ha roto el corazón?

Dime si tanto odio, rabia y tanta duda

valen los cinco pesos que querías tener — De niña a mujer. Tuto Rodríguez

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Cali, Colombia_

Todos los alumnos están viendo a la maestra que cuaderno en mano toma nota de todos los sueños profesionales que tienen los chicos para el futuro, y no es que todos estén prestando atención aquel suceso, un pequeño grupito del fondo se están riendo, lanzándose papelitos. Un grupito de cuatro que la mujer hace callar y para luego hablar.

—Armin Arlet ¿Y tú que quieres ser cuando crezcas?

Un chico rubio y de preciosos ojos azules se pone de pie, con una gracia angelical. Se sacude el cabello y suelta la voz fuerte y clara.

— La puta de un duro.

Las risas estallan y la maestra se colorea de carmín, una mezcla de coraje y vergüenza.

El chico de cabello castaño de atrás del rubio le pega un golpe y se ríe.

— Todos ustedes a la dirección.

Los chicos aún riéndose, toman sus bolsos y salen del salón. No van a la dirección, se escapan hacia el patio de la escuela.

— Armin, tú eres demasiado inteligente para querer ser eso. — le regaña el castaño.

— Por eso lo digo — contraataca el rubio —. Mira Eren, yo quiero tener muchas cosas, comprarle muchas cosas a mi abuelo, sacarlo de esa pocilga en que vivimos. En este país, estudiando no se logra nada.

— Esta bien, lo que digas Armin, pero yo si voy a estudiar, seré un gran médico — la sonrisa del castaño se ensancha y abraza al rubio mientras se sientan en una banqueta.

—Y tú Mikasa ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando crezcas?

— No lo sé — dice una chica de cabello negro y sus ojos ven a una cabellera rubia pasar del otro lado.

— Eres bonita, seguro si quisieras podrías tener a cualquiera. — el chico rubio se ríe y sus mejillas se sonrosan.

La chica de cabello negro no dice nada, sólo esconde su sonrojo en la bufanda.

— Yo no sé qué seré — dice una chica pelinaranja —. Tenemos ocho nada más. Pero ahorita quiero ir por un granizado.

— Yo también — dice en apoyo el castaño.

— Vamos al parque al salir de clases — dice el rubio —. Pero ustedes me invitan, yo no ando dinero.

— Bien. — dice Petra.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Cinco años después._

La mujer castaña llora aferrada al cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida de una chica pelinegra, a su lado un chiquillo también llora sosteniendo la pálida mano. Hay mucha gente viendo toda la escena, el suceso ha causado mucho revuelo, el hecho de que entre los cuerpos de las chicas hayan encontrado armas llamó mucho la atención.

El castaño llora de tristeza y culpabilidad. Él sabía y por eso sufre más, porque no hizo nada para parar los hechos. Su hermana adoptiva se había hecho una sicario junto a su novia, todo por conseguir un poco de dinero para poderse mantener. Al final terminaron muertas, acribilladas por los hombres que iban protegiendo a su objetivo. Ahora sus cuerpos ensangrentados eran llorados por sus familiares.

Eren siente como su madre se desvanece cayendo de espaldas al suelo, el dolor la ha consumido completamente, y él no puede hacer nada más que gritar pidiendo ayuda.

Con el cuerpo tembloroso y la ropa manchada por las lágrimas y la sangre ve como su mundo cae, hace sólo una hora estaba llorando por la muerte de su hermana ahora está llorando por la noticia que lo ha terminado de destrozar.

El corazón de su madre está enfermo y necesita una cirugía. Lo sucedido le causo un estrés tremendo a su pobre corazón por lo que sufrió un paro cardiaco debilitándole más.

Los pasos presurosos resuena en los pasillos del hospital, un chico rubio y una pelinaranja se abalanzan sobre el castaño, los brazos protectores lo envuelven y las voces cargadas de consuelo y cariño le llenan los oídos.

— Eren — llora el rubio —. Lo siento, lo siento, Mikasa…— el sollozo se vuelve más intenso.

— Armin. — suelta quedito el castaño entre los brazos del blondo —. Armin…mi mamá…mi mamá se va a morir — solloza.

— ¿Pero qué dices?

— Su corazón está enfermo, necesita una operación…Armin, ayúdame.

— ¿Pero cómo? — le dice compungido el blondo.

— Préstame diez millones de pesos.

— Eren no puedo.

— Armin, la vida de mi mamá vale diez millones de pesos. Ayúdame…— llora a lágrima viva, la pelinaranja boquea con los ojos abiertos ante lo que sucede ahí frente a ella.

— No puedo, Eren, no los tengo.

— Pídeselos a Jean, pídeselos a él — Eren piensa en el narco que es novio del rubio, ese que le cae mal pero que sabe que complace en todo a su amigo.

—Eren, hace una semana que Jean se fue, la DEA le cayó encima y él tuvo que escapar. No sé dónde está — le dice con melancolía el rubio, haberse separado de su pareja es doloroso para él, además que lo deja a la deriva económica, desde hace más de un año que su vida cambio cuando comenzó a meterse con el capo de cabello bicolor.

— Pero tú debes tener algo, él siempre te daba mucha plata — le recrimina el castaño.

— Ya te dije Eren, no los tengo, lo que tengo los estoy utilizando para comprar la medicina de mi abuelo y el mercado de la casa.

El castaño suelta el brazo del rubio y vuelve a esconder el rostro entre las piernas.

—Armin…— dice entre hipidos —. ¿Por qué me está pasando todo esto a mí?

— Eren . — las manos blancas de la chica que había estado silenciosa ahora le acarician el cabello —. Eren podemos conseguir esa plata…mi hermana, ella conoce a alguien que nos puede ayudar.

— ¿Cómo? — los ojos bicolor brillan esperanzados.

— Es un tipo que ocupa a muchachas y muchachos para llevar paquetes a los Estados Unidos.

— ¿Paquetes?

— Drogas — le aclara la chica.

— Mulas* —dice bajito el rubio.

— Si, él se ocupa de eso, mi hermana lo hizo una vez, le pagaron dos millones de pesos.

— Pero yo necesito diez — dice mientras se limpia el rostro, la idea no le gusta mucho pero no tiene salida.

— Nosotros también lo haremos, no tendremos los diez pero al menos tendremos algo para después ver que hacer. ¿Quieres entonces que le diga a mi hermana para que le hable a su contacto?

— Si. — dice bajito el chico.

 **"** La pequeña oruga se arrastra entre las espinas del árbol ponzoñoso, cada tramo recorrido le causa heridas en su blando cuerpo. No le importa, las verdes hojas que necesita para alimentarse y crecer lo valen **"**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Eren mira las bolitas blancas, les da vuelta y siente un horrible nudo en la garganta Se sentía horrible haciendo eso, él que había jurado jamás caer en un mundo bajo como la droga, está ahí haciéndolo sin remedio. Él quería ser médico, pero la vida lo estaba golpeando tan duro que ahora ya no le importaba nada.

Humedeció las bolitas en un pequeño recipiente con aceite y se las tragó. Selló su destino.

Con el frio calándole los huesos un grupo de chiquillos escuchan como un hombre gordo y de aspecto enojada les recita todo lo que van a hacer desde el momento en que se suban al camión hasta que lleguen a los Estados Unidos, donde entregaran la mercancía. Un trió se toma de las manos. Juntos confían en lograrlo.

El viaje fue duro, hubo días en que apenas comían y bebían agua, no sabían nunca por donde iban, sólo la oscuridad y la sensación de ahogo los acompañaba a cada minuto. Abrazados Eren, Armin y Petra dejaban que todo siguiera, eran amigos y como amigos estaban enfrentando eso. Cuando llegaron a su destino los sacaron a empujones del camión y les dieron unas pastillitas para que se pudieran sacar lo que llevaban en la panza.

Después de varias horas, casi todos los chicos ya estaban entregando su mercancía, pero tres de ellos no. Entre esos tres estaba Petra, la chica lloraba quejándose de un dolor agudo, los hombres que los recibieron no dijeron nada, sólo se vieron entre ellos y se marcharon.

Aquella noche, en el cuartucho de mala muerte en que los instalaron, Eren presenció la escena más horrible de su vida. Los hombres llegaron a la medianoche, les inyectaron algo a los tres chicos que no pudieron excretar las bolitas y le abrieron el estómago. El castaño con la mano de Armin callándole la boca sollozaba. Los hombres soltaron maldiciones cuando registraron las vísceras de Petra. Las bolitas de droga se habían rasgado.

Cuando Armin y Eren sintieron el cañón de la pistola apuntales la cabeza dieron un respingo. Pero no dijeron ni pio, se quedaron callados fingiendo estar dormidos.

— Ustedes pequeñas mierdas, sé que están despiertos, su amiguita nos jodio la mercancía así que ni crean que les pagaremos, y agradezcan que no los matamos.

Eren se sintió peor.

Nada de todo su sufrimiento valió la pena. Los brazos de Armin lo abrigaron y sus lágrimas le mojaron la ropa.

Volvieron a su país con las manos vacías y cargando con la culpa de la muerte de Petra.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en su ciudad, Eren escapó lejos de todo, lejos de los gritos de Armin, lejos del peso de saber que al final no había conseguido ni un peso para su madre, lejos de los recuerdos del cuerpo de Petra siendo abierto como un cerdo.

Sus pies no se detuvieron hasta que llego a un puente, sus manos se aferraron al barandal y sus piernas cedieron. Las lágrimas salían a raudales y le empapaban el rostro. Dolía. Dolía tanto.

Tenía tantas ganas de abrir los brazos y dejarse caer. Olvidarse de todo y volar lejos de todo. El camino era tan fácil si lo veía de esa manera, pero entonces la sonrisa de su madre inundó su pensamiento y dio un paso atrás, se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a andar.

 **"** La oruga había llegado a las verdes hojas, pero entonces unos cuervos pasaron volando cerca, arrancando las hojas y amenazando su existencia, el cuerpo blandito y verdoso tembló. Se dejó caer al suelo **"**

El chiquillo sonríe, le sonríe a todo el que pasa, ofreciendo las tarjetitas y los adornos, tiene la cara roja por el sol y el calor le hace perlar la frente. Pocos le compran, muchos pasan de largo. Está cansando y le duelen los brazos de mantenerlos abiertos aun así pero continua sonriendo y promocionando sus artículos.

La camioneta negra y de vidrios polarizados se detiene, los vidrios son bajados y un rostro estoico con los ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de sol enarca una ceja. La puerta se abre y un hombre baja acomodándose la camisa. Sus pasos son silenciosos. La mirada fija en el chiquillo castaño parado en la acera ofreciendo chucherías para celulares.

— Oi, ¿Cuánto cuestan las tarjetas?

Su voz alerta al muchacho y este gira, la sonrisa se ensancha y los brillantes ojos le acompañan en el gesto.

—Mil pesos.

— ¿Cuántas tienes?

— Pues…— duda un poco recordando la cantidad que tiene —. Como cincuenta.

— Dámelas todas.

El chico ríe.

— ¿Es que tienes muchos celulares, señor?

— No, sólo uno, pero uno no sabe cuándo va a necesitar recargar. — saca su cartera, y le da el doble de lo que cuestan.

El chiquillo lo ve con ojos como platos.

— Pero, esto es el doble.

— Eso es para que te tomes un agua. Tú sabes por el sol. — le da la espalda y se sube a la camioneta.

El castaño ve el dinero en su mano y lo guarda, mientras ve el carro arrancar y seguir su camino. Es una camioneta de lujo y por cómo se vestía el hombre, sabe que es uno de los duros de los narcos, pero su aspecto es extranjero.

Desde aquel día, el hombre siempre llegaba y le compraba todo de algún artículo en específico y entre compra y compra empezaron a hablar. El hombre era un tipo francés, dijo que se llamaba Levi y que había estado haciendo 'negocios' en el país y Eren supo que se refería a traficar. No dijo nada. Era un gran comprador, no pretendía espantarlo, además que siempre le daba dinero extra e incluso en una ocasión le llevo un regalo.

Una camisa de marca.

Se la dio mientras tomaban un refresco en el parque cercano a donde Eren iba a vender los artículos de la tienda de unas cuadras más abajo.

— ¿No deberías estar estudiando, mocoso? En vez de estar en medio el sol como gallo vendiendo chucherías.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

— Si…pero todo el mundo necesita plata, ¿sabe?

— Uhmm… ¿Tus padres no deberían mantenerme?

— Yo sólo ya tengo a mamá…y ella está enferma, por ella hago todo — se rio, pero era un risa triste.

— ¿Y que tiene? ¿Es muy grave?

—Necesita una cirugía de corazón abierto, algo muy caro.

— ¿Cómo cuánto?

— Diez millones de pesos.

— Uhmmm….Eren.

— ¿Si?— el muchacho sorbe con fuerza el refresco creando un ruidito audible y luego levanta la cabeza, observa los ojos azules del azabache que le miran detenidamente. No le gusta que lo vea así, lo hace sentir raro.

— ¿Y si yo te los diera?

Se atraganta con el nuevo sorbo y le queda viendo con las cejas levantadas.

— Pero que dices, Levi — se ríe—. ¿Es una broma?…Que mala broma.

— No lo es.

— Aja, y ¿a cambio de qué me va a dar esa plata?

— Una semana.

— ¿Eh? ¿Semana?

— Una semana de ti.

El chico ladea la cabeza, sin comprender.

— Te doy los diez millones de pesos por una semana de acostarte conmigo.

El muchacho se levanta con la cara roja llena de furia, no contesta pero su mirada lo dice todo. No lo acepta. Ya pasado por mucho y no quería nada turbio. Se marcha echando humos por las orejas.

La bolsa de regalo con la camisa adentro queda olvidada por el muchacho. Levi suelta un suspiro y se la lleva.

Los días pasan, no se vuelven a ver. Hasta un domingo que Levi iba pasando por la intersección, desde unos metros antes, ve al muchacho, no tiene nada en las manos pero está parado ahí, observando de un lado a otro y luego cuando ve su auto empieza a hacer gesto para que se fije en él.

El auto se detiene. Los vidrios bajan y el castaño se acerca.

Se muerde el labio inferior y se acomoda un cabello tras la oreja.

— Sólo tres días, tengo que cuidar a mamá.

— Tres días. — concede el azabache.

— ¿Podemos empezar hoy?

— Cuando tú quieras.

Eren se sube al auto y en cuanto lo hace arrancan.

La casa a la que llegan es una finca enorme que está lejos de la ciudad. Es hermosa y está rodeada de hombres armados. El auto se detiene y Eren se baja junto con el azabache. Siente las miradas de los hombres clavarse en su figura y se apega más al mayor. Suben las escaleras y Levi le abre las puertas de la habitación. Eren tiembla un poquito cuando da un paso hacia adentro.

Escucha la risilla burlesca del hombre.

— No voy a comerte. Bueno, no literalmente.

Eren traga grueso y se sienta en la cama.

— Primero págueme — le dice con seguridad.

El hombre levanta una ceja y se da la vuelta, sale de la habitación un momento y luego vuelve a entrar. Unos minutos después dos hombres entran. Uno trae un libro y el otro una bandeja con dinero.

— Dáselos a él. — le ordena al hombre de la bandeja que obedece y se la entrega a Eren —. Cuéntalos para que estés seguro.

El castaño ve el dinero y lo sostiene entre las manos, no los cuenta, deja la bandeja en el a mesa y sus ojos se conectan con los del azabache.

— Este bien — suelta suavecito.

— Salgan — ordena el azabache y los otros hombres se retiran.

Cuando quedan a solas el azabache se sienta en la cama junto al chiquillo.

— ¿Qué edad tienes Eren?

— Cumpliré trece el próximo mes.

— Bebé.

— ¿Eh?

— Eres un bebé, mi bebé — y le sostiene el rostro para adueñarse de la sonrosada boca.

Eren se sujeta de esas manos que acunan su rostro, su cuerpo se estremece al sentir el contacto, no se resiste, en cambio se deja llevar, los labios se mueven sobre los suyos, en besos cortos, simples contactos de labios. Un mordisquito en el labio inferior y el muchacho abre la boca por la sorpresa, siente entonces la lengua del mayor invadir su cavidad, buscando la suya propia que lo recibe y comienzan una danza torpe.

El hombre se aleja y le mira divertido.

— No te pongas tenso, no voy a hacerte daño.

Eren no dice nada solamente se queda sosteniendo las manos blancas, luego asiente.

— Es igual a estar con una chica. Sólo que seré yo quien te lo haga, pero no voy a lastimarte.

— Yo n-no. — la voz es como un susurro —. Yo no me ha acostado con nadie.

—Eres virgen. — no es una pregunta es una afirmación.

El castaño enrojece y asiente, sabe que hay varios chicos que a esa edad ya han estado con varias chicas incluso Armin ya se ha acostado con alguien. Eren sabe la mecánica de estar con un hombre porque su amigo le contó, pero no es lo mismo las palabras que los hechos. Además el nunca había estado interesado en el sexo, para él áun era muy pronto para tales cosas.

— Eres un mocoso idiota — le dice el azabache pero luego lo vuelve a besar y recuesta su cuerpo en la cama, le acaricia el rostro y los brazos, en algún momento entre beso y beso puede escuchar los suspiritos acalorados del castaño. Le gusta. Le gusta mucho —. Veinte, te daré veinte millones por tu primera vez.

El muchacho lo empuja y cambia de posiciones, se sienta a horcajadas sobre la cadera del mayor justo en la entrepierna. Tiene los ojos brillantes de alegría y da uno brinquitos sobre el azabache sin darse cuenta que lo está provocando.

— ¿De verdad? Me los darás.

—Si, papi será bueno con su bebé. — le da un pequeña nalgada y Eren da un brinquito de susto —. Ahora bájate, quiero deleitarme con tu primera vez a como deber ser.

Eren enrojece y se baja de él, queda sentado en la cama mientras ve como el hombre entra a un cuarto, luego sale con una tela entre las manos.

— Quítate la ropa, bebé.

—Lo que papi quiera — suelta bajito y se empieza a sacar la ropa, aún siente algo de temor, le tiemblan un poco las manos, pero sabe que no será malo, a pesar de que se está vendiendo, sabe que no será malo, Levi es amable.

Cuando queda completamente desnudo ante el azabache, su cara enrojece más, siente al hombre acercarse, luego a la tela deslizarse por su cuerpo y por ultimo siente un beso en su cuello. El hombre se aleja y lo contempla.

El mismo también lo hace.

Le ha puesto un atuendo parecido a lo que usaban los griegos, una toga blanca con un fajón azul.

Levi le mira, aquellas ropas quedan espectaculares en el cuerpo del castaño, le dan un aire delicioso que combinan con esa aura inocente que rodea al muchachito, una inocencia que se pueden ver incluso en sus ojos, unos ojos que siempre tienen tristeza. Sabe que es un aprovechado por estar haciendo eso, pero sabe que el muchacho no lo aceptaría tan fácil.

A Levi le interesa Eren, le gusta un montón, siente cosas raras por él, cosas que empezaron a estar ahí desde que lo vio vendiendo artículos para celulares en medio del sol. Su cara sonrojada y su frente perlada por el sudor, fue una imagen devastadora para él.

Eren era como el ambrosia para él.

Y ya que era una narcotraficante, quería embeberse de esa droga, una droga divina.

— Baila para mí, bebé. Sedúceme.

Eren empieza a moverse suavecito, moviendo el cuerpo al ritmo de una música imaginaria. Levi se sienta en la cama y observa el danzar lento, algo torpe del muchacho. Sonríe ante la visión, se da cuenta que el muchacho no sabe bailar, pero es su torpeza lo que hace que su pene se irga, se pone tan duro como una roca.

Se pone de pie, y se quita la camisa, los pantalones y la ropa interior. Queda desnudo ante el chiquillo que al verlo así, su cara pasa por todo los rojos posible y boquea como pececito fuera del agua. Le hace un gesto para que se acerque y el muchacho con pasitos pequeños lo hace. Toma una de las pequeñas manos morenas y le hace que tome su falo. El muchacho da un respingo pero no aparta la mano, se deja guiar por la mano blanca para que le acaricie de arriba hacia abajo, sus labios son atrapados y un minuto después es levantado en vilo, y por reacción natural envuelve las piernas en la caderas del azabache. Siente la verga del hombre picharle la cadera.

Caen en la cama y ruedan besándose. Las manos blancas empiezan sacar la toga blanca y se queda embobado con la imagen que le regala al muchacho al quedar desnudo igual que él. Los labios enrojecidos por los besos, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos empañados por el placer.

Le vuelve a besar, luego se hace un camino de besos por todo el cuerpo moreno, que se agita en cada beso, sus manos también le acarician varios puntos, desde los hombros hasta las caderas. Los besos se detienen en las tetillas del muchacho, las cuales son chupadas con deliciosa fuerza por el azabache. El cuerpo de Eren se arquea presa de las sensaciones placenteras. Se siente caliente y su pueril pene se pone duro. Siente los besos volver a bajar por su cuerpo y cuando siente la respiración caliente del mayor sobre polla ahoga un gritito, un gritito que luego no puede contener cuando la boca húmeda y tibia del hombre se cierra sobre esa parte de su cuerpo. Sus manos le sujetan el cabello y su cuerpo se convulsiona al ritmo de los ruidos vergonzosos que nacen de su garganta.

Entonces tiene su primer orgasmo y su cuerpo febril se queda laxo, tembloroso presa de la sensación arrebatadora del clímax, le cuesta respirar y lo hace por la boca, su respirar es agitado.

— Mi bebé debe recompensarme por esto — suelta el hombre con una sonrisa de superioridad y Eren asiente. Ve como el chiquillo se pone a gatas y comienza a lamer su verga como si fuera una paleta, lengüetazos pequeñitos luego se la mete en la boca pero lo hace muy rápido y casi por completo lo que le causa una pequeña asfixia —. No mi babé así no, te ahogaras, hazlo de a poco.

Eren enrojece más ante su torpeza. Y retoma su trabajo esta vez más despacio. Escucha al hombre gruñir ronco cuando su boca se traga ese pedazo de carne, grueso y largo. Le succiona suavecito, dejándose guiar por su instinto, siente los dedos del mayor enterrarse en su cabello guiándole en los movimientos. Unos minutos después siente como el hombre le aparta tirando de su cabello, un líquido caliente blanco y espeso le moja la cara un segundo después. Y la sonrisa que le ve al hombre le hace temblar el corazón y su excitación crece, y le recorre todo el cuerpo.

— ¿A papi le gustó?

— Mucho bebé, mucho. — lo besa y lo acuesta en la cama, colocándose entre las piernas del menor. Le pone los dedos frente al rostro y el muchacho entiende que debe lamerlos.

Eren cierra los ojos cuando siente los dedos del hombre húmedos por su saliva tantear su entrada. El primer dedo que se entierra en él le saca un siseo adolorido, pero luego se acostumbra, lo mismo pasa cuando el segundo y el tercer dedo entra en él, el ardor está ahí pero se eclipsa de a poco con los movimientos circulares y de tijera de los dedos del hombre, además que en ningún momento lo ha dejado de besar y eso le distrae del dolor. En algún punto los dedos del hombre tocan un punto sensible en él y su cuerpo convulsiona en espasmos de placer y Levi sabe que ha encontrado su próstata.

Ha llegado el momento.

Le abre más las piernas y se luego se las coloca en los hombros.

— Sujétate de mí cuello — le dice y Eren obedece, un segundo después le eleva un poco el cuerpo.

Eren pega un gritillo cuando siente la cabeza del pene abrirse paso en su interior, le duele como mil infiernos pero se aguanta. El hombre le calla con un beso. Y después se entierra en él de una poderosa y limpia embestida. El castaño se retuerce tratando de alejarse del dolor punzante pero los brazos fuertes del azabache le atrapan y apenas le deja moverse, se quedan quietos un momento, el castaño lloriquea y el hombre aprieta lo dientes ante el placer de sentirse atrapado por ese agujero caliente y apretado.

Uno minuto después sin poderse resistir a la tentación empieza los embistes, primero lentos y cortos, pero luego cuando vuelve a encontrar el punto de placer del muchachito comienza un ritmo rápido y profundo, un ritmo desenfrenado que hace gritar de placer al castaño. Eren le busca la boca entre embestidas y él no se opone. Se comen la boca embotonados en la sensación de unión carnal que los consume.

Eren termina primero y un par de segundos después el semen caliente del azabache marca el interior del castaño. Quedan con los cuerpos cubiertos de sudor y la respiración agitada.

"Un hombre que pasaba por ahí, recogió a la pequeña oruga, y a su casa la llevó, la puso en un arbolito de macetero, y se sentó a observar el proceso que ocurriría con tal fascinante animalito"

Levi le besa la boca mientras lo sostiene de la cadera, Eren tiene los zapatos en la mano, la ropa recién colocada esta desacomodada y su cabello revuelto es prueba de su recién despertar. El beso se detiene y las miradas se quedan sostenidas.

— ¿Papi me llevará a casa?

— No. Te llevaré a hacer unas compras, para que le lleves también a tu mamá.

El castaño sonríe precioso pero sus mejillas se enrojecen.

— Ya me está dando veinte millones por un acostón ¿También me va a comprar cosas?

— Si, y ahora deja de preguntar pendejadas y vamos.

El centro comercial Eren revoloteaba de aquí para allá, muchas cosas le llamaban la atención, aunque no era un caprichoso que tomaba lo que le veía, compraron muchas cosas, pero fueron más cosas para mujer que para él. Para su madre.

Cuando la camioneta se estacionó dos cuadras debajo de la casa del castaño, Levi le dio un beso mojada antes de que el muchacho se bajara. Eren con las mejillas rojas le correspondió, luego tomó todos los paquetes y se bajó. Un minuto después vio el vehículo arrancar y perderse calles abajo.

El muchacho entra a la casa, su madre sale de la cocina y le ve de arriba abajo, su ceño se frunce y pone las manos en jarras.

— Eren Jeager, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué es todo eso que traes?

— Conseguí un trabajo, mamá.

— ¿Qué clase de trabajo? — sus ojos se vuelven rendijas.

— Conocí a una señora en la intersección, ella hace ropa para una empresa. Soy su modelo.

El aura de la mujer se relaja y le regala una sonrisa, no desconfía de su hijo, le quiere tanto que se queda con sus palabras. Entre los dos unas horas mas tardes se hacen pasarela poniéndose la ropa nueva.

Desde ese día Eren sale constantemente, una camioneta negra pasa los fines de semana a su casa y trae de regreso al muchacho hasta el lunes. Siempre trae regalos, regalos caros, ropa fina y dinero, mucho dinero, tanto que un día le dice que ha reunido lo que necesita para su operación, la madre abraza a su hijo y llora de felicidad, de saber que estará ahí para su hijo mientras crece.

Por casi dos meses la rutina de 'trabajo' de Eren se repite, hasta que una noche mientras cena con Levi en la gran finca el final de aquella relación inicia.

— Voy a regresarme a Francia.

El castaño se atraganta un poco.

— ¿Cuándo? — no va a suplicarle, ni llorarle, ellos no eran novios ni nada parecido, sólo tenían una relación de beneficio sexual, aunque la verdad sólo se han acostado una vez, las otras sólo la pasan disfrutando de la compañía mutua, de las horas de compras y los silencios en el cine.

— Pasado mañana. — los ojos azules y grises se clavan en la figura del castaño que esta cabizbajo.

— Levi…

— Si.

— ¿Podemos volverlo a hacer?

Levi tuerce una sonrisa y le toma la mano al muchacho.

— Claro. Te dije que seria cuando tú quisieras ¿Cuánto quieres por esta vez?

— No me pagues, quiero hacerlo sin que me pagues.

El sonido de la silla correrse llena un instante el lugar al otro la boca de Eren esta siendo devorada por la del azabache. Cargándolo en vilo se pierden rumbo a la habitación.

Aquella noche se tocan sin miramientos, Las luces de las estrellas bañan sus cuerpos que se revuelven en el suelo, acariciándose sin parar, en medio de gemidos, sudor y semen. Aquella noche Eren le entrega a Levi algo más que su cuerpo, le da su corazón de una manera silenciosa trasmitida a través de sus besos.

Y el tiempo vuelve a transcurrir, durante aquellos meses siguientes, Carla la madre de Eren es sometida a la operación, hubo algunas dificultades pero al final Eren se da cuenta que volvería a hacer todo lo que ha hecho por estar entre los brazos cálidos de su madre. En aquellos meses su amigo Armin desapareció, nadie supo ni cuando ni como, sólo un buen día ya no estaba en su casa, ni él ni su abuelo.

A pesar de que la vida del castaño vuelve a ser tan normal como antes de que todas sus desgracias iniciaran, se siente triste, extraña demasiado al azabache y desea desde lo más profundo volverlo a ver. Tal vez tanto ha sido su deseo que alguien arriba se apiada de él. Una buena tarde mientras lava los platos escucha el escándalo en la puerta que hace que salga corriendo.

Y cuando llega la puerta se queda boqueando como pez.

En la puerta esta Levi con un regalo en las manos, su madre cucharon en mano lo esta corriendo, llamándole degenerado y un montón de cosas más. Eren se ríe y sale a calmar a la fiera que es su madre.

En ese momento Eren siente que esta a punto de alcanzar su paraíso, un paraíso que tiene precio y él ya lo ha pagado o eso piensa en ese instante.

 **"** El hombre observa como la crisálida se abre y la hermosa mariposa de tonalidades verdes y amarillos brota, hermosa y esplendida, sonríe y sabe que ha hecho bien en recogerla de aquel sucio lugar **"**

La agitada respiración es un indicio de temor, el cañón le apunta en la cabeza y sabe que su fin ha llegado. Los verdes ojos se afilan y la sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro, contempla el rostro blanquecino, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, no siente piedad por aquel ser, no hay nada ahí, sólo el deseo de proteger a su paraíso.

— Lo siento, pero no pienso perderlo, me costó mucho, sabes. — el sonido del disparo inunda el lugar y los sesos ensangrentados pintan la pared.

El arma cae y los pasos se pierden dentro del lugar, afuera alguien lo espera, un tipo ahora más bajito que él, con cabello negro y ojos azules grisáceos, que en cuanto lo tiene a un palmo le besa la boca.

— Bien, muy bien, enorgulleces a tu papi.

El muchacho sonríe y se abandona a esos brazos que lo llevaron a un paraíso con colores del infierno. Un delicioso infierno en donde ardían los dos.

 **Notas finales:**

A mi querida **Mabo** , mujer lo siento, pero es que este problema de estar sin internet porque no hay electricidad en toda la ciudad, me tiene atada de pie y manos, esto debía estar ayer a medianoche pero mi cell se fue, toda su carga se extinguió asi que tuve que robar el cell de alguien mas –una loca amiga que ahora me quiere matar, lo digo porque esta que tira la puerta del baño en donde me escondí-, para poderlo subir, espero haya llenado tus expectativas.

Estoy agradecida solo con que lo leas.

Y a mis otras nenas también espero que les guste. Si es así dejadme un review con una galleta.

Con amor

RIP Charly*


End file.
